


Train the Boy

by tallyquark



Series: Star Wars Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Ficlet, Gen, Ghost Qui-Gon is scary, Hurt No Comfort, Nightmares, Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine, Tatooine, dream fic, mild tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallyquark/pseuds/tallyquark
Summary: Did you train the boy? Qui-Gon asks, his form blue and wavering.
Series: Star Wars Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107425
Kudos: 25





	Train the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a nightmare ficlet I had to write after looking at angsty Kenobi art

Did you train the boy? Qui-Gon asks, his form blue and wavering, and Obi-Wan tries to push the man away because eyes-yellow-eyes, _a scream of agony_ **Help me,** _ **please**_

_Did you train the boy_

And he blinks and he is 13 again, burning up ( _lave-fire-oh-Anakin_ ) with shame and resentment at the man who is his last chance to be a Jedi, who publicly humiliated him and now looks at him like he is nothing more than dirt on his shoes.

He blinks again and there is a collar around his neck, his limbs are heavy and he wants to scratch his eyes out, pull his ears from his head because they are dying, suffering, in pain all around him and Rex is collared to, he’s being electrocuted, wait no, _Obi-Wan_ is being electrocuted and he blinks-

_Train the boy_ , his master says, lifting into the sky on a transport ship to leave him behind on this Force-forsaken planet and there is death here but wait, that’s not right, _there-is-no-death-there-is-the-Force_ but no Cerasi is dead in his arms and she wasn’t perfect but she was _trying_ , just like him and now he has to lead the Young alone, but no, he’s not alone, Cody is by his side, like alway, but Umbara is sick, its _Dark_ -

_Train the boy_ echoes over his head and Satine is clutching at his arm as they run through the streets of Sundari, of Concord Dawn, of Mandalorian space but wait no she’s dead, and Maul is standing over him with a feral sneer, half-mad, and Obi-Wan wants to rip his _heart_ out and he looks down for one last look at his bright star but no it’s Qui-Gon in his arms, gasping weakly as blood bubbles up between his lips and pools on Obi-Wan’s trousers as he holds his Master close, but then Qui-Gon grabs him _train the boy the chosen one_ ** _balance_** _._

Balance

_Death_

Betrayal at the hands of those he loved, who he thought loved him in return and he’s falling from a cliff and the Force is screaming and the only thing he can sense from his troopers, from Cody, his Commander is good-soldiers-follow-orders-good-soldiers-follo-

Good soldiers follow, follow, follow-

_Was-I-a-good-soldier_ for the hollow war that splattered my soul across the galaxy and broke my heart?

Train the boy, Obi-Wan _train the boy-_

**I HATE YOU!**

Obi-Wan wakes with a strangled cry and he heaves harshly as he tries to figure out where he is. He can’t sense anyone for miles, and, oh yes, he remembers now ( _sand-heat-abandoned-starship-mouisture-farm-_ )

He staggers from his bed, from his little cot pushed up against the wall and nearly breaks the door trying to get out. The desert air hits him like a starship and he falls to his knees, gasping as he drags his fingers through his hair, the cold desert air trying to steal his breath away and how can anything live here, when the suns burn away all life, and under the moon, cold creeps in like the _Dark._

A wretched sound escapes him as he tries to push the dream away but he can still hear his old master’s voice _train the boy_. 

“I _TRIED_!” he screams into the night, and the canyon walls echo back _tried, tried, tried_ and he curls up on himself, keening low in his throat. He stays that way until dark gives way to light and he has to stagger to his feet, has to get water or he will die, will burn under the bianary suns ( _would that be so terrible? Would it? Just some rest-some-piece-_ ) 

But he can’t because Luke is still here, and for all that he is a grieving, broken man who is not yet 40 but feels _ancient_ , he has to train the boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, short and sweet is better than nothing at all


End file.
